It is known to provide a removable cover for a container, such as a container of food or drink. Many such containers can be placed in a microwave oven to heat its contents. The cover or closure functions to prevent the contents of the container from spilling when the container is moved, or splattering when being heated in the microwave. However, many prior art container covers have suffered from deficiencies. Depending on their construction, they may be difficult to put on or to remove, or may be too easily removed, thereby resulting in inadvertent removal of the cover.
It is also known to have a cover with a hole in it, such as a spout, for pouring out the container contents, or for drinking the contents directly from the container. However, a number of prior art container covers provide a poor seal between the cover and the container, such that when the container contents are poured out some of the contents leak from between the container and the cover.
It is desirable to provide a cover which is easier to put onto and take off of a container, inhibits inadvertent removal, and that seals more dependably.